


Control

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: They were always fighting for control
Relationships: Holly Blue Agate/Dolores Umbridge
Kudos: 4
Collections: anonymous





	Control

It was always like this

Fighting for control. The one to be in control of the relationship

An electric whip touches the overweight lady in pink

A Crucio hits the blue gem

They kiss but never close their eyes. Never let their guard down

The fighting continues

Neither wanted to be the bottom. The loser. The one who isn't strong enough

They both want to be the top. The best. The one who gets to make all the sadistic and kinky choices.

So the fighting continues

And it won't stop until one is either dead or shattered and the other is all alone


End file.
